Paint the Silence
by MsVanillaSugar
Summary: Lily doesn't know who she is supposed to meet the night Serena wants to introduce her to Dan's father. They bond over a bad movie, see what happens. RUFUS/LILY ! Sorry this is under books but I couldn't find Gossip Girl in the TV show category...
1. Chapter 1

**Paint the Silence**

**A/N** First Gossip Girl story I have ever written (excitement!) and I have already written this comment but it's lost for some reason, oh well.  
I own nothing, title based on the song Paint the Silence by South, it's awesome, just thought you might like to know.  
Oh, and if you're a Twilight fan, don't be offended by what is below, I just didn't care for the books or the movie, personal opinion... I hope at least someone agrees with me when I say that Twilight totally sucks...

Please review so I know whether to continue the story or not. Thank you (:

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"Mom!" Serena called to her mother, who had just walked through the front door. "Why aren't you ready yet? We're supposed to meet Dan and his dad in an hour!"

"Why hello to you too." Lily sighed and set her bags down on the kitchen counter, unlike her daughter she wasn't in a hurry at all. "I just got home and I still have an hour to get ready. Why is it so important for me to meet his father anyway?"

"Would you just get ready?" Serena begged and then quickly added. "Please."

"Alright, but if I already know him then it was all a big waste." With that Lily walked off to get ready. She had no idea who Dan's father was, considering she didn't even know his last name. Maybe she should have asked.

Twenty minutes later Lily came downstairs in jeans and a T-shirt. "Seriously, you wanna wear that?" Serena raised her eyebrows. "You never wear that!"

"So?" Lily sighed. "We're going to see a movie and to dinner at some pub in Brooklyn, it's not like I could wear a ball gown to that."

"Fine, let's just go..." Her mother in jeans, this meant that Lily just didn't like Dan and that she had absolutely no intention to meet his family. At least it did to Serena.

"And it does not mean that I just don't care enough." Lily told her daughter as they walked out of the door. She knew her daughter and she actually did like Dan. There was something about him that she found endearing, maybe the way he always talked too fast and too much when he was nervous. He had always reminded Lily of someone she used to know pretty well, but that didn't have to mean anything. At least that's what Lily kept telling herself.

A while later they arrived at the little pub in Brooklyn Serena and Dan had chosen for dinner tonight, well if this could be referred to as dinner...

"We're on time. And this is... lovely, quite charming with the... ashtrays." Lily scrunched up her nose, this was the kind of place she had liked when she was younger but it just wasn't up to her standards anymore. Even though she could maybe possibly forget about those for just one evening.

Serena had to laugh, she knew her mother was trying. "I know mom, but it's actually really nice and the food is good." She tried to reassure Lily. "Oh, they're here." Serena walked up to Dan and... Oh no, it couldn't be!

"Mom, this is Dan's dad." Serena introduced and Lily wanted to die in that very moment. What were the odds. Dan's father really was Rufus Humphrey.

"Hi, I'm Rufus, you must be Lily." He extended his hand and grinned at her, apparently getting over the shock a little quicker than Lily had, who still tried to at least appear calm. Without any luck.

"It's such a pleasure to meet you..." Lily shook his hand, looking absolutely miserable as she was doing so. This evening was meant to be doomed. She was about to have dinner with Rufus, former love of her love- oh who was she kidding, former wasn't exactly the right word and then there were Dan and Serena who had no idea about what had happened between their parents. Yep, this would work out perfectly.

After a bit she noticed that everyone was looking at her and that she was still holding Rufus' hand.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I was lost in thought." She mumbled, quickly letting go of his hand.

"I bet you were." Rufus whispered to her as they all sat down, causing Lily to give him a look. No, she didn't care for him being cute or funny or whatever he was trying to do.

"So, Lily, do you like this place?" Dan asked, already knowing the answer would probably be no.

"It's nice." She gave him a smile. "It reminds me of a place in Ireland I've been to in my twenties. This guy dragged me there and I got food poisoning." She looked over at Rufus, she hadn't forgotten about that awful place with the illegal alcohol. Of course she hadn't cared back then, up until the point of the food poisoning.

"But he probably was a perfect gentleman and held your hair back for you." Rufus said, causing Serena and Dan to look at each other in confusion.

"That he did." Lily gave him a smile, she would have loved to talk to him in private for a little.

"So, how about we order?" Dan quickly suggested, something was clearly wrong with his dad, he seemed to... flirt? No, that really couldn't be, his father didn't flirt.

About an hour later they had eaten and all of them had enjoyed it, without food poisoning.

"Now, off to the movies?" Rufus asked, his hand on Lily's lower back, already falling back into old habits.

"Well, actually we have other plans..." Dan started, looking at Serena.

"Yeah, I told Blair we would come over."

"Blair? Dan, really?" Rufus looked at his son in disbelief, after all he knew how Blair Waldorf could be.

"Yeah, she really can be a decent human being. Shocking, I know." Dan shrugged his shoulders.

"Alright then, have fun." And with that Dan and Serena left.

"So, I guess that means we go home and you get to leave Brooklyn." Rufus chuckled.

"Very funny. And, if you want to we can still go and see that movie. After all the kids already ordered the tickets online." She gave him a smile and tilted her head to the side, looking at him.

"Oh, so Lily van der Woodsen likes Brooklyn?" He teased, smiling at her. Rufus had missed her and they both knew that.

"No, I don't like Brooklyn, but getting home alone would be far to dangerous. So, movie?"

"Definitely and we don't have to pretend not to know each other anymore." Lily laughed at this. "I had absolutely no idea Dan was your son! Out of all people!"

"How ironic is it that both of our children are now dating?"

"Don't even go there." They walked to the movie theater, his arm around her waist.

"How could they do this to us? Twilight, they should know us better than that." Lily whispered to Rufus, already disappointed with the plot, which was non existent and the actors, if you could call them that.

"I never would have thought Dan watched Twilight." Rufus grumbled, looking at the screen where Edward and Bella were running, but from what? Maybe they should have paid some more attention.

"What are they even running from?"

"I have no idea, talent maybe." He rolled his eyes, making Lily laugh. "If that was me I would have fallen hundreds of times, I mean they are in a forest and it's night..." This movie didn't make any sense to Lily.

"Shh!" A few teenage girls with braces shot them an annoyed look.

"Come on." Lily mouthed to Rufus as she got up, taking his hand in hers. They left the theater rather quickly, glad to be out of there.

"Thank you!" Rufus exclaimed dramatically and hugged her. "Thank you for making this end!" Lily laughed, she could definitely understand why he was so relieved. Why were millions of teenagers reading those books or watching the movies? Oh well, let's just say it was good that she had money and didn't depend on the Twilight watching generation to pay for her retirement. When Rufus pulled back from their hug he still stood close to her. He ran his fingers along her cheek and smiled softly, Lily could feel his warm breath on her lips and closed her eyes, moving a little closer towards him. Just when she thought he was going to close the gap between them and kiss her Rufus leaned back and she saw him grin at her when she opened her eyes.

Stupid, stupid, stupid. Why would he have kissed her? And why would she have liked him to kiss her?

"Are you up for an adventure?" Without waiting for an answer Rufus pulled her with him.

"And what kind of an adventure?" She had gotten over her embarrassment and now was somewhat nervously excited what kind of an adventure he meant. "Oh ha ha ha. Aren't you just the funniest." Lily gave him a look when they were in front of the stairs that lead to the subway.

"Isn't that an adventure to you?" He feigned shock. "It's not like you ever ride the subway, Lil."

"Alright." She agreed, knowing he in fact was right, she preferred her town car or at least a cab but the subway was dirty and it was usually quite packed with people so no one could move and Lily hated people getting into her personal space.

Since it was already late not that many people were in their train, just a few teenagers who, to Lily's discomfort, were playing with a knife. Rufus shook his head and laughed when he saw the expression on her face, feeling safe whenever he was riding the subway. He wrapped his arm around her "They won't kill you unless they see that diamond necklace you're wearing." He whispered in her ear.

"You think you're so cute." Lily tried to ignore the tingles surging up and down her spine. It all felt so familiar and she cursed herself for reacting to him this way.

"I like to try my best." Rufus chuckled. He had missed her, more than he liked to admit. Spending the evening with her had brought back so many memories he thought to himself when they got out at her stop and walked to the building she currently lived in building.

"I get that you don't like Brooklyn." Rufus told her, admiring the neighborhood. She tilted her head to the side and looked at him. "It's not that I don't like Brooklyn..." she noticed the look he gave her. "I haven't changed that much, Rufus!" And then he kissed her. Lily was taken aback, she would have expected a sarcastic comment or a comeback of some sort. A verbal comeback and nothing like this. When he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close Lily got over her shock and started to kiss him back. Her teeth were tugging on his bottom lip whilst she ran her fingers through his hair, pulling him closer. "You're right, you haven't changed that much." Rufus had pulled back from their kiss, grinning rather smugly.

"Rufus..." She started, causing him to look at her, expecting her to say something but instead her lips were on his. "I can do that better." She whispered, only briefly breaking their kiss. Rufus brought her closer, not getting enough of her. Lily slid her hands from his neck to his shoulders and down his chest before she rested them on his waist. She moaned softly as he slipped his tongue into her mouth, sending a shock through her entire body. That was the moment Rufus knew that he needed her, he couldn't help himself, she was addicting and always had been. Lily slowly pulled back from the kiss, not fully stopping though. She pecked his lips a couple more times before taking his hand in hers and leading him towards the front doors of her building.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N **Alright, so chapter two! Thank you for the reviews! Okay, I'm going to sleep now, history test tomorrow fml... Enjoy!

CHAPTER RATED M! I mean, they had to have sex eventually...

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Neither one of the said a word as they waited for the elevator and once inside Rufus instantly pushed her up against the wall, catching her off guard.

"Hmm, Rufus..." She chuckled softly in between kisses, tugging on his jacket to get him closer. He kissed along her jaw and down her neck, biting her skin softly.

"Oh..." Lily moaned softly as the elevator stopped and Rufus pulled back. She took his hand as she stepped into her apartment.

"Lil, are you sure?" Rufus raised his eyebrows, running his thumb over the back of her hand.

"Yeah." And with that she closed the small distance between them, kissing him softly. He couldn't restrain himself from kissing her back. Of course he knew that he shouldn't rush or push her and take things slow but at that very moment he just couldn't. Plus she didn't seem to mind how things were going since she pushed his jacket off his shoulders, running her fingers over his back before shedding her own coat. Slowly they made their way over to her bedroom where Rufus pushed her up against the closed door, moving his kisses to her neck, starting to lick her skin which caused her to moan softly in his ear. He ran his hands underneath her shirt and pulled it off completely, pulling back to look at her. She was stunning, standing there in purple lace, cheeks rosy, chest rising and falling rapidly. When Rufus leaned in to kiss her again he whispered "I liked what you were wearing tonight." She laughed softly, running her fingers through his hair before quickly shedding his shirt and kissing the hollow of his throat which she knew drove him crazy. "Lil..." He breathed, pulling her flush against him so she would feel what she was doing to him. "Hmm." She sucked on his neck, unbuttoning his jeans before pushing them down slowly. Once Rufus had kicked his pants off he got hers undone, running his fingers over her thighs, causing her to shiver in anticipation. His hands went to her face where he brushed her hair out of her face, looking into her eyes. He leaned in slowly, kissing her lips softly wanting to show her how much he cared about her. Lily kissed him back in the exact same tantalizingly slow way he had kissed her. Growing more and more impatient she unclasped her own bra, moving closer so that her chest was pressed up against his, the first touch of bare skin on bare skin made both of them moan, the air sizzling with their equal desire for one another. Lily ran her fingers over the growing bulge in his boxers as she kissed along his neck, feeling his pulse race in anticipation. She gave him a smile and pulled him towards the bed with her. Rufus took her in as she stood in front of him, she hadn't changed, she still was his Lily. She laid down on the bed, waiting for him to join her, which he did at an instant, covering her body with his. Rufus kissed her feverishly, like a race horse who had heard the bell that signalized it had to run as fast as possible. Lily tried to get him closer while taking off his boxers, she parted her legs so he could lie in between them. He moaned rather loudly when she began to move her hips up against his. "Lil..." He breathed in her ear, running his fingertips over her thighs while taking her panties off. His hands moved all over her body, goose bumps forming in their wake. Lily pulled back from their kiss, looking into his eyes which were already darkened with desire for her. She took his hand in hers and ran it up her inner thigh, his eyes widening slightly. Biting her lip Lily kept looking into his eyes, waiting for him to move his fingers where she needed them the most. Rufus bent his head down and began kissing her chest, causing Lily to moan in both frustration and excitement. She wanted him so badly that she couldn't even think straight anymore while his hot tongue was running all over her heated flesh, making her quiver beneath him. "Rufus!" She moaned, her back arching up as soon as his lips had left her skin but she was soon silenced by his fingertips that were hesitantly brushing up against her. "Ohh..." Lily breathed, closing her eyes. Her mind had shut down completely while she was laying beneath him, hips moving up desperately, begging to be touched but Rufus enjoyed playing with her. He only touched her lightly, watching her writhe, he loved to see Lily like that and he always had. But just as he was thinking about that she wrapped her legs around his waist so he could feel her wetness. "Please." She breathed, looking straight into his eyes and he couldn't deny that he needed her just as badly as she needed him, or maybe even more. Kissing her softly Rufus entered her carefully. Lily closed her eyes in pleasure, her nails digging into his back.

"God Lil, you feel incredible." He whispered hoarsely, trying to control his breathing. All Lily could do was nod as he started moving his hips slowly, his lips finding hers once again. She wrapped her leg around his waist, bringing him closer and allowing him to thrust deeper. "Oh..." Lily moaned when he hit a good spot. "Right there."

"Honey..." Rufus moaned when he felt her muscles clench around him. Her hips met his at a quick pace which matched both of their breathing.

"I'm so close." She breathed, opening her eyes to look at him, his eyes filled with both lust and love, which she knew was mirrored in her own eyes. Again, Rufus nodded and moved his hand between their bodies. He was just as close as Lily was and wanted to make her feel just as good as she was making him feel. His fingers circled her clit and her back arched up in response. She kissed him passionately before pulling back and moaning his name as she climaxed, taking him with her just a moment later.

Once they had come down from their high Rufus laid down next to her, looking at her. Lily was still looking at the ceiling, her skin flushed in a rosy color as she tried to catch her breathing. After a bit she moved on her side and looked at him, a soft smile playing on her lips. Neither of them knew what to say at this very moment, it seemed as if words were unnecessary until Lily spoke "I love you." She whispered, kissing him softly. Rufus was taken aback, deep down he had always thought that she may still have feelings for him but he hadn't expected this at all, even though he hadn't expected this evening to end the way it had, in bed, with Lily. "I love you too." Her eyes widened a bit when she heard him say the three words she had been waiting to hear from him for such a long time. Rufus wrapped his arms around her. Was he just saying he loved her too because they had just had sex? Or because she had totally ambushed him?

"And I'm not just saying that because I scored with you." He chuckled softly, knowing what she was worrying about.

"Hmm, that's good. Goodnight, Rufus." Lily pecked his lips, not showing how relieved she was that he actually meant it.

"Night, Lil, sweet dreams." He pulled her close before both of them drifted off to sleep in each others' arms.

The next morning came too quickly and Rufus awoke when the sun began to shine through the shades, lighting the dim room just enough for him to be able to see Lily was still sleeping right next to him, her head on his chest and his arms around her. He began to think back to the previous night. How had they gotten here? How did they get from pretending not to know each other in front of their kids to making love... Thankfully not in front of their kids.

"Are you gonna say 'Good morning' or are you just going to continue to stare at me?" Lily asked him without opening her eyes while she smiled softly.

"Good morning." He chuckled and kissed the top of her head.

"Already thinking of a way to leave without me noticing? I hope you were at least going to leave me a note." Lily joked, now opening her eyes to look at him.

"Like I would do something like that." Rufus tugged a strand of her blond hair behind her ear. "And just so you know, I'm glad that you haven't gotten rid off all your tattoos." She blushed at this, knowing that he was getting at the little heart between her legs.

"Well, people don't see that at first sight."

"Wait, you still are Lily van der Woodsen, right?" He teased her, knowing that she had slept with quite a lot of men.

"Oh, yes Rufus, people notice that tattoo before they would notice any other." She gave him a look, even though she was amused. Rufus was the only person who could make any sort of joke about that.

"Not people, Lil." He kissed her quickly, before she could say anything else.

"Hmm, you think you're so funny and charming."

"Fooled you, didn't I?"

"Indeed you did." She sighed, a smile on her face. "Rufus... Do you regret last night?" Lily was hesitant, she didn't even know if she wanted him to answer this question.

"I have never regretted anything that involved you and I definitely don't regret last night." Rufus pecked her lips, looking at her expression, glad it was one of relief. "So, you don't regret it either?"

"No... I missed this, I missed you." And there it was, the one thing Lily had been trying to ignore for almost twenty years. She had always loved Rufus Humphrey and had missed him terribly. When they were together everything seemed to be so much easier.

"I missed you too, Lily." Finally their feelings were out in the open and not stuffed into a tiny box anymore. "Where do we go from here?"

"That was supposed to be my line." She gave him an unsure smile. Of course Lily wanted to be with him but it wasn't all that easy, even though she couldn't think of a reason it wouldn't be able to work out when he was looking at her the way he was at this moment. But it was them, there had to be some sort of problem.

"I want to be with you." He said right out, this was how he felt, why conceal it?

"I want to be with you, too."

"Well then there we go."

"Rufus, it's not that easy." Lily sighed, she knew it was the logical conclusion but he just didn't seem to think about how it would affect their children, their lives or anything else for that matter.

"Why can't it be this easy, just for once, Lil?"

"I... Look, I want it to be this easy, but how are we going to do this? Are we going to tell our children about us and what if it doesn't work out?" She began rambling but was silenced by Rufus.

"How about we see how it goes first? No one needs to know, as long as you and I know, no one else needs to."

"I like that idea." Lily thought about it for a moment, if they wouldn't tell anyone what had happened last night they wouldn't have to explain anything, there would be no pressure involved, they could try to make this work and once they were sure it was what both of them wanted they could still tell their children.

"Good, so how about we have breakfast?" And then Lily realized where they were. "Rufus..." She started, not knowing how to say this. "The kids..." He closed his eyes and sighed, neither one had thought about the next morning. Rufus cursed under his breath and looked at her. "So, what do we do now?"

"I have no idea... We could stay in bed all day and just avoid reality." She suggested, not being entirely serious. He chuckled "I would love that but I doubt that that's possible." Rufus kissed the top of her head and reluctantly got out of bed. He would love nothing more than to just stay in bed with her all day but with her and maybe even his kids being in the same apartment wasn't exactly the best way to start their relationship. Lily sat up, looking at him, she still couldn't believe what had happened tonight it was just like a dream she could awake from any time.

"So, how do I leave?" Rufus raised his eyebrows at her, now fully dressed.

"I have absolutely no idea." She chuckled, feeling like a teenager trying to sneak him out of her room in the morning. "I'll go see if anyone is around." Lily got up, quicklyy putting her robe on so she could leave the room.

"Good morning!" She smiled brightly at her daughter who looked like she was about to leave the house.

"Well, you're in a good mood. Did you and Rufus get along?" Serena asked, thankfully she had no clue how well they got along.

"Hmhm, let's just say we have more in common than we had thought. And really, how could you buy tickets for Twilight? That was just cruel." Lily gave her daughter a look, that movie, or more the twenty minutes of that movie had been twenty minutes she would never get back.

"Oh come on, mom." Serena laughed. "Was it really that bad?"

"It was even worse. Where are you going?"

"Brunch with Dan. Oh and Eric went... somewhere with Jenny, he left a note."

"Okay... Well, have fun!" Lily said quickly, maybe a little too quickly.

"Uh, thanks mom." Serena gave her a weird look. "Bye." And with that she headed out of the door.

"Your kids are with my kids." Lily stated once back in her bedroom.

"Downstairs?"

"No. Out, brunch and breakfast. I guess now would be the time to leave..."

"Yeah, how about we have breakfast now?" Rufus walked closer to her, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Hmm, that sounds really good." She leaned in, kissing him softly.

"Or..." He kissed her again, this time a little more passionately. "We could just stay here..." Rufus suggested, untying her robe.

"We could do that but then our kids could come home and you'd have to stay in here forever." She pulled away, closing her robe again.

"I don't think I would mind." He pulled her in again, this time kissing her neck which always got her. And he was right, she moaned softly but pulled away anyway.

"Honey, I really wanna eat." Lily told him, walking into her closet. "Where do you wanna eat?"


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Alrighty, chapter 3, I hope at least someone is at least reading this, if not, I enjoy writing this :-)

**Disclaimer: **"And if I was skipping it would sound like: not not mine, not not mine, not not mine" So, I don't own it.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

_PREVIOUSLY_

_"How about we have breakfast now?" Rufus walked closer to her, wrapping his arms around her waist._

_"Hmm, that sounds really good." She leaned in, kissing him softly._

_"Or..." He kissed her again, this time a little more passionately. "We could just stay here..." Rufus suggested, untying her robe._

_"We could do that but then our kids could come home and you'd have to stay in here forever." She pulled away, closing her robe again._

_"I don't think I would mind." He pulled her in again, this time kissing her neck which always got her. And he was right, she moaned softly but pulled away anyway._

_"Honey, I really wanna eat." Lily told him, walking into her closet. "Where do you wanna eat?"_

"Preferably somewhere we don't know anybody." Rufus sat down on the bed, waiting for her to be ready.

"Don't be ridiculous, just because we're having breakfast, a very late one, I may add, together that doesn't necessarily mean that we are..." She stepped out of her closet.

"Hooking up?"

"I would have chosen a different and more sophisticated word but I guess so." Lily laughed, knowing he hadn't been entirely serious.

"Let's go then." He wrapped his arm around her waist as they walked out to get breakfast together.

"When can I see you again?" Rufus already hated the thought of leaving her ever again.

"Soon?" She moved a little closer to him as they sat down on a bench in Central Park. "What are you doing tomorrow?" He took her hand in his, running his thumb over the back of her hand. "I'd love to have lunch with you."

"I already have lunch plans but I'm free in two days, would that work?" Rufus sighed. "When did our lives ever become this complicated?"

"I have no clue, probably around the same time we needed a planer." She gave him a smile. "But in two days I'm definitely free."

"Alright, I'll see you in two days then." Rufus kissed her quickly, not caring if they were in public or not.

"I'll call you tonight, okay?" She pecked his lips before getting up.

"Yeah." He smiled at her, still holding her hand.

"Rufus, you will have to let go of my hand eventually." Lily laughed, looking at their enterwined hands. Who would have thought that they would end up together again and that after all those years they had spent apart.

"I know, I just don't want to." He got up as well, hugging her. "Bye Lil."

"So, I already miss you, how sad is that?"

"I'm glad you called Lily." Rufus chuckled, a day had already passed since he had last heard from her.

"Did you miss me too?" Her voice was low, seductive even. Was he just imagining this? He ran his hand over his forehead, he had to be imagining this.

"Of course I missed you." Truth be told he had thought about calling her more than he liked to admit.

"Hmm, how much?" Lily bit her lip and sat down on her sofa.

"More than you know. What are you doing?"

"Putting lotion on."

"Are you serious?" He choked out, eyes wide.

"No." She laughed, enjoying to play with him. "But it got you thinking, didn't it?"

"Haha, very funny." Rufus rolled his eyes.

"I know." Lily was still laughing. "I'm just sitting here, waiting for this meeting to start. I'd rather be with you."

"Then cancel the meeting." He suggested, knowing she probably wouldn't.

"I'd love to, but I can't." She sighed. "What are your plans for today?"

"Well I'm at the gallery now, so work and then I'm eating with the kids."

"Sounds like there's no time to think of me."

"I'm thinking of you every second." Rufus laughed softly, leaning back against the wall.

"And what are you thinking about?" She asked, her voice low again.

"What we did last night, how soft your skin is and how your legs were wrapped around me."

"Oh baby, I would love to take your..." Lily quickly stopped when a few people entered the room. "I know the timing really sucks, but I gotta go." She blushed when one of the women looked at her.

"Alright, I'll call you later. I love you."

"You too." She hung up, closing her eyes, well this definitely wasn't how she had wanted this conversation to go. But here probably wasn't the best place for this.

"Hey you." Lily smiled when she picked up her phone that evening.

"Hey yourself. Are you alone?" He bit his lip as he sat down on his bed after closing the bedroom door.

"Hmhm, but why would that be important for this call?" Lily purred, she really wanted to see him at that very moment.

"How are you?"

"Lonely. Come over." She simply stated, knowing they couldn't but she could at least mention that she missed him.

"Honey, I'd love to but I think this call is the closest we can get to actually being together today." Rufus sighed, running his fingers through his hair.

"I know."

"So, what are you wearing?" Lily rolled her eyes at this.

"Is that all you men think about?"

"You? Well, I definitely hope not or I'd be jealous." He smiled. "Are you in bed?"

"Yeah, I was just gonna read something and then go to sleep. I wish you could be here right now."

"I know, me too."

"I love you, Rufus."

"I love you too. Are we still on for tomorrow?"

"Yeah, how about dinner in Soho? There's a new restaurant that's supposed to be incredible." Lily suggested, she had read about this particular restaurant in the New Yorker today and had thought of Rufus and their date the next night.

"That sounds nice. What time?"  
"How about I meet you there at seven? And you know, the Grand Hotel is just around the corner..."

"Are you trying to seduce me?"

"Hmm, no but tomorrow night I may try to." Lily chuckled softly, licking her lip.

"I'm definitely looking forward to tomorrow night then. So, what are you wearing?"

"Goodnight, Rufus."

"Oh come on, Lil."

"Patience is a virtue." And with that she had hung up, leaving Rufus with a rather dorky grin on his face.

"Mom, why are you so cheerful?" Eric asked his mother the next morning when they all sat and had breakfast together.

"Can't I just have a good day?" Lily asked as she ate a few strawberries.

"Not without a reason." Serena chuckled, quickly grabbing a bagel. "Bye!"

"Make it a great day!" Lily called after her.

"I should hurry up too, bye mom." Eric got up and headed out. This was how their mornings together usually went, everybody ended up rushing out of the door.

Lily got up as well, figuring she may as well get ready for the day now that everyone had left. Or she could call Rufus again... No, she could do that but that seemed desperate and needy and... And then her phone vibrated twice, signalizing she had gotten a text. 'I just wanted to wish you a great day' it read and without looking at the top she knew that it was from Rufus. 'You too, can't wait to see you tonight, alone ;-)' She texted back, a goofy grin on her face as she did. What was this man doing to her? Lily hardly ever texted and if she did it was to schedule meetings.

The rest of the day went by rather slowly as they were both anticipating the evening they had planned.

"So, when are you leaving?" Rufus asked his daughter and not for the first time this evening.

"Gee dad, chill, I told you that I was leaving in ten minutes." Jenny laughed. "Why do you want me to leave so badly? Do you have a hot date or something?"

"Huh, what?" His eyes widened in shock, did she know?

"I'm kidding dad, what's the matter with you? You don't seem like yourself tonight." She got up from her chair and grabbed her bag. "I'll be home by like ten. Is that okay?"

"Yeah, I'll probably be in bed by that time, so I'll see you tomorrow."

"Since when do you go to bed that early?" Jenny said more to herself than to her father. "Bye, dad."

"Bye, have fun!" He sighed, relieved that she had left and he didn't have to make up any excuses for where he was going tonight since Dan was out as well.

Lily on the other hand didn't have this much luck, Dan and Serena were at her place and so was Eric. "I'm having dinner with Sarah. Bye." She quickly said. Sarah? Well it was the first name that had popped into her head.

"Who's Sarah?" Her daughter asked absent mindedly.

"Old friend."

"Have fun!" Eric said and Lily nodded as she left. Thank goodness for TV she thought, glad her children hadn't asked any more questions.

* * *

**Alright, I need some help here, do you want a sex scene or not? REVIEW PLEASE (:**


End file.
